


Busted

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Writes Fanfiction, Derek Writes Fanfiction, Fanfiction, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Derek, References to Supernatural (TV), Short One Shot, Swearing, Writer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: They agreed to be friends with benefits, but Derek couldn’t help how he felt. He couldn’t find the words to tell Stiles how he felt and he didn’t want to ruin what they had, so he put his feelings into words—fanfiction, actually.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



Friends with benefits, that’s what they agreed to. But Derek couldn’t help how he felt. That’s not to say that the ‘benefits’ weren’t great—they were, but Derek was always left wanting more; wanting to lie in bed with Stiles in his arms, to stare into his dark eyes as they fall asleep together, to wake up in the morning and gently kiss him awake.

He wanted to tell Stiles how he felt, but he could never find the words. He was scared that if he spoke up and the feelings weren’t mutual, he would lose what little they already had. So he suffered in silence, burdened with the desire for more while loving every second he had. And when he couldn’t bear it, he wrote it down. He put his feelings into words that flowed onto the page and into the lives of fictional characters.

How did he get into writing Supernatural fanfiction? He doesn’t even remember. He had too much time on his hands one day and one thing led to another, and before he knew it, he was pouring his heart into stories to distract himself from life.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think anyone he knew would find him out—least of all Stiles.

But fate doesn’t seem to shine on Derek.

His phone rattled across the bench as the screen lit up with a notification. Derek set down his mug of coffee and picked up his phone, unlocking the screen to read the message from Stiles.

**_STILES:_ **

_Hey. Weird question. Have u read this story?_

 

Below the message was a link to one of the stories Derek had written, a very smutty one.

Derek felt his heart skip a beat. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as he began to type a reply.

He didn’t bother lying; there was no way Stiles could know it was him. And if he somehow did know, Derek had nothing to be ashamed about.

 

**_DEREK:_ **

_Yes. Why?_

 

The next message he received sent a chill down Derek’s spine.

 

**_STILES:_ **

_Did u write it?_

 

Derek’s chest tightened, his heart hammering against his ribs. His stomach twisted as a feeling of shame and embarrassment settled into his gut. He felt his face flush red as he answered, ‘ _Yes_.’ He sent the message and then quickly added, ‘ _You can’t judge me_. _And don’t even try to blackmail me_.’

He held his breath as he waited for Stiles to respond.

 

**_STILES:_ **

_No judgments here! It’s a great story._

 

Derek’s brow furrowed. Before he could stop himself, he asked, ‘ _How did you know it was me?_ ’

He waited anxiously for Stiles to respond.

**_STILES:_ **

_Okay here’s the funny part: I realised it was you because of the smut._

 

Derek’s eyes flew open wide. He felt the heat rise into his cheeks as his face flushed bright red. He cupped a hand over his mouth, staring down at his phone in shock.

 

**_DEREK:_ **

_Oh NO._

**_STILES:_ **

_An overwhelming experience tbh_

 

Derek buried his face in his hands, feeling the sickening feeling of shame settle into his chest.

Part of him knew that on the other end of this conversation, Stiles was probably laughing.

His phone buzzed as he received another message.

He dragged his hand down his face, drawing in a deep breath as he opened the message.

 

**_STILES:_ **

_U lifted a scene straight out of our sex life,_  
made the feelings More Fucked Up,   
and then wrote it to the tune of supernatural fanfiction

 

Anxiety wrapped its claws around his heart, tightening its grip more and more by the second.

What if Stiles was mad? What if this was what ruined everything between them? He couldn’t lose what they already had.

A second later, another message popped up.

**_STILES:_ **

_That’s not to say it isn’t an excellent fic!! It was really good._

**_DEREK:_ **

_Does it make it better or worse that it was completely unintentional?_

**_STILES:_ **

_Sourwolf I cannot believe_

_All our secrets are out!_ _My secret to_  
having great sex is out there for the   
world to read!!

_He’s mad_ , Derek thought, his chest aching. He felt tears prick his eyes. It was all over; he had ruined everything.

**_STILES:_ **

_I’m not mad. Just shocked. I mean_  
one minute I’m reading a story,   
the next I realise that I’m reading a  
 retelling of our sex life just with a lot   
more emotions.

 

Derek couldn’t help himself. He typed out the message and sent it before he could think the better of himself.

 

**_DEREK:_ **

_What if the emotions weren’t made up?_

 

His heart hammered against his ribs, his pulse drowning out all sound as it pounded in his ears.

The flashing ellipsis appeared in the bottom of the screen as Stiles typed out a response.

**_STILES:_ **

_You mean that’s how you really feel?_

 

Derek’s heart was aching. This is what he did; he put his feelings into words. This was his chance to tell Stiles how he really felt, and he wasn’t going to let it pass him by. If he had already jeopardised what they had, surely things couldn’t get any worse. He just had to tell him the truth.

 

**_DEREK:_ **

_Yes._

 

The response he got next was the last thing he expected.

 

**_STILES:_ **

_THANK GOD_

 

Derek blinked in surprise, reading over the message again as if to make sure he had read it right.

 

**_STILES:_ **

_I feel the same way! I just didn’t want to fuck up what we have_

 

Derek let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, his shoulders dropping as a wave of relief crashed over him.

 

**_STILES:_ **

_So… are we dating now?_

**_DEREK:_ **

_Do you want to?_

**_STILES:  
_ ** _Hell yes!_

**_DEREK:_ **

_I do too._

_So, I guess that means we’re dating._

****

**_STILES:_ **

_You’re going to be the best boyfriend_.

 

Derek couldn’t help but smile as a soft blush coloured his cheeks. He bowed his head to hide his smile. It lasted all but three seconds when another message appeared, one that read, ‘ _I already know the sex is great_ ’.

Derek rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He felt the warmth that blossom in his chest as he reread that word over and over again: ‘boyfriend’.

The phone buzzed as another message appeared on the screen.

 

**_STILES:_ **

_So do you need any more inspiration?_

 

Derek let out an exaggerated sigh, gently gnawing at his lower lip as he typed, ‘ _How quickly can you get here?_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
